How it all began
by KurtBlaine101
Summary: different cases. different places. new arrests. the same team. new love forms.


Ziva. That's all that was on Tony' mind as he sat on a cold chair with his head on the cold metal that was the interrogation room table. His thoughts were racing he couldn't think straight. He just wanted to be sat at his desk with Ziva smiling at him from over the way with McGee doing his computer nerdy stuff, heck he would do anything for Gibbs to smack him round the head. But that's all changed now, nothing will ever be the same again. Tony was abruptly brought back to reality as a case file was chucked on the table making a loud bang that echoed off the concrete walls of the small interrogation room. Tobias Fornell was standing above tony with fire blazing in his eyes.

"Hello Fornell." Tony looked up at the ageing man in front of him.

"Don't you hello me Tony Dinozzo!"

"Aw what's up big man" Tony gave Fornell a cheeky grin. Fornell started towards tony with a look of murder in his eyes. But once again the interrogation room door opened with a bang and an in walked and extremely moody looking Gibbs. Moody even for him.

"Sit down" roared Gibbs. Surprisingly Fornell did as he was told. The end of Gibbs mouth twitched as the thought of him being superior made him smile but then he remembered he was angry.

"I don't care what either of you have two have to say. Your on the same team for this case weather you both like it or not. Your actions got agent David nearly killed today. And she is like a daughter to me so you're BOTH lucky i don't kill you myself." Gibbs stared at both of them in turn and then turned on his heels and left the room leaving Dinozzo and Fornell looking at each other.

"Sorry" it was Fornell who broke the 10 minute long silence between the two men.

"Yeah me too." They shook hands and left the interrogation room and headed back to the bull pen when they arrived McGee was typing fast at his desk. Fornell went to sit at Gibbs desk and toy sat at his own staring over to where Ziva would usually sit.

Tony had slipped into a flash back of the day before. He was sat in an unmarked NCIS vehicle with his partner for the day Fornell. They were on a stake out outside of a building where Ziva was doing undercover work on a gang who was suspected of having a role in the murder of petty officer David Mills. They had been sat there for 2 hours hardly talking with no noise except for the talking gang which was on the monitor beneath the stereo. At this point tony had decided to turn the radio. He turned it up and put it on some rock station. Fornell immediately changed it to a more classic station

"what are you doing! Im listening to that!" tony changed it back turning it up even more.

"your brain will melt listening to that rubbish." Fornell had to half shout for tony to hear. He changed the station once again back to classic. This aggravated tony who changed it back in a heartbeat. Both Tony and Fornell were fighting to control the radio station knocking the monitor off in the process. Next thing they know tony and Fornell heard gun shots. They both looked at each other and froze for 10 seconds then they both suddenly jumped out the car calling:

"ZIVA!"

"Tony you go round back" Fornell ordered. Tony did as he was told. When he got round back everything was quiet.

"On 3 go in... 1...2...3 GO!" it was Fornell that was talking to tony through the ear pieces they had in their ears. Tony kicked down the back door and entered the hall he immediately went to search the top floor of the building. At the top of the stairs he burst his way into the room gun raised. 'Clear' he thought to himself. Next tony went to room halfway down the hall. Once again bursting his way into the room gun raised, but once again empty. As he exited the room he met Fornell on the landing.

"Down stairs is clear." Fornell quietly announced.

"Just that room left now." Tony pointed to the room at the end of the hall. Both Fornell and Tony had a cold sweat and were more nervous with every step they took.

"ill kick the door down and you follow me in okay?" this time it was Tony who was giving the orders even though they were barley a whisper.

"Ready?" Fornell nodded. "3...2...1..." BOOM the door came off its hinges in a loud bang. The scene that followed was intense. There were 3 men in the room. The men pulled out guns and engaged tony and Fornell in a shoot out. There were 2 or 3 minutes of intense shooting but the agents came out on top. Tony walked in to the room with his gun still raised in case of any other surprises. There was another door in the room so once again tony and Fornell guns raised kicked the door down.

"Move and she dies." There was a man in the room holding Ziva at gun point.

"Let her go" tony growled.

"Put your guns down or I kill her" Tony looked at Ziva. She winked at him. Tony knowing that Ziva was an ex mossad assassin knew she could handle it. So Tony nodded at Fornell and they both lowered their weapons to the floor. What came next was a shock to all men involved. Ziva grabbed the man's head and flipped him over her shoulder. She put a foot to his neck and grabbed the gun in his hand, pointing it at his face. Tony had cuffed the man and now the rest of the team had arrived. Gibbs had sent ziva home. He then turned to Tony and Fornell barely keeping himself under control.

"Get back to base." He said through gritted teeth.

Tony opened his eyes just as Gibbs walked in. Tony followed his boss over to the flat screen. Both Fornell and McGee joined them.

"clicker thing Mcgee"

"Er boss it's called a remote" Gibbs looked at McGee.

"you knew that ill just..." McGee trailed off and went to fetch the remote. When he returned Gibbs took the remote and pointed it at the monitor. It was a recording from the surveillance camera the team had planted in the room where Ziva had her meeting. Gibbs fast forwarded it to the moment of the alleged gun shots he played the tape for a whole minute. When he stopped the tape he turned to the other men.

"Are we missing something boss?" McGee asked.

"A gunshot McGee!" Gibbs had started to turn red in anger.

"The gun shot you two claimed to have heard was a car back firing right behind you! Your stupidity nearly got one of my agents killed!"

"Boss I think your forgetting who were talking about. It's Ziva she can handle herself." This sentence earned tony a slap on the back of the head.

"We needed those men alive to spill about their gang the cheetahs! Now we have one man who won't talk. Tony you better fix this and Fornell get out of my sight. You are off this case." It looked like Fornell was about to say something but he decided against it as Gibbs hand wandered close to where his gun was.

Ziva was alone. She was sat on her sofa thinking things through. She was in love with tony and she saw something in him today, when she was being threatened tony looked scared. No she was being silly. Tony would never think of her like that. They were just partners. Yes that was it she thought tony was just scared for me because were partners. Just then there was a knock at the door. Ziva jumped up and pulled a gun from under the sofa cushion. She raised her gun and slowly made her way to the door. She opened it fast.

"Hello" tony was standing there with a grin on his face and roses in his hand.


End file.
